Sektor/Current Timeline
Biography *'Mortal Kombat (2011):' "The son of the Grand Master, it was never in question that Sektor would join the Lin Kuei. What pleases the Grand Master is the degree to which his son relishes the life of an assassin. The secretive clan allows Sektor to express his darker nature, using any means necessary to complete his tasks. Hired by Shang Tsung, his current assignment is to attend the Mortal Kombat tournament and eliminate the Earthrealm competitors before they have a chance to compete. Though this mission will put his clan in good standing with Shao Kahn, Sektor's ultimate goal is to supplant his father as Grand Master of the Lin Kuei." Storyline Sektor appears alongside Cyrax in his human form. They see Scorpion walk by, and they begin to berate him. Scorpion faces both of them in a two-on-one battle, and ultimately both are defeated. Later on, Cyrax and Sektor have an argument, leading to another fight between the two of them. Cyrax defeats Sektor in battle. The next time Sektor is seen, he has been automated by the Lin Kuei. While Cyrax attempts to capture Sub-Zero for automation, Sektor goes after Smoke. Neither automated ninja are successful in their first pursuits. After Sub-Zero defeats Scorpion, the Lin Kuei cyborgs return to capture him. Cyrax and Sektor appear and ask for Shao Kahn's permission to take Sub-Zero away for automation, in return for the Lin Kuei's loyalty and service. Sektor is next seen after the newly automated Cyber Sub-Zero returns to continue serving Shao Kahn. Sektor takes Cyber Sub-Zero to the Subway, and informs him that he scanned his neural net, and knows he has been reprogrammed. He fights him in an attempt to reprogram him, but is defeated. Sektor makes another return when the Earth warriors are ambushed by the Lin Kuei cyborgs. After having fought Smoke and almost killing him, Nightwolf interferes. Sektor then faces Nightwolf in battle, but is ultimately defeated, along with most of the Lin Kuei cyborgs, including Cyrax. Sektor is not seen after Sindel is killed by Nightwolf, and his status following his defeat is unknown. Ending *[[Video:Mortal Kombat 9 - Sektor Story Ending 'TRUE HD'|thumb|250px|right|Sektor´s ending in MK 2011]]Mortal Kombat (2011): "Sektor had dedicated his life to the Lin Kuei. His victories had brought honor to his father, the Grand Master. He had proven himself worthy. It was time to replace his father. In a bold attack, Sektor smashed through a company of cyber Lin Kuei guards as he pushed toward the Grand Master’s chamber. There he found his father waiting. The Grand Master warned him that wearing the Dragon Medallion brought much power, but at a cost. Sektor ignored the warning and slew his father, whose soul burst from his body and flew into the medallion. Sektor placed the artifact around his neck. He had finally seized control of the Lin Kuei." Gallery Cyrax, Sub-Zero and Sektor.JPG|Sektor, Cyrax and the elder Sub-Zero in the first tournament Human_cyrax_and_sektor.jpg|Sektor and Cyrax notice Scorpion´s arrival Scorp faces off against cyrax and sektor.jpg|Sektor and Cyrax berate Scorpion Cyrax,_Sektor_and_shang_Tsung.JPG|Sektor reminds Cyrax of their agreement Sektorhumanmk9.png|Sektor notices something is wrong with Cyrax Cyrax kicked sektor.JPG|Sektor defeated by Cyrax Cyrax offers the Lin Kuei's loyalty.JPG|Sektor and Cyrax, as cyborgs, offer their loyalty to Shao Kahn Smoke_vs_Sektor.jpg|Sektor defeats Smoke Category:Character Subpages Category:Alternative Timeline